Fireplace Wedding
by RealTears
Summary: Prevously posted chapters about a wedding for Vicki and Henry with NEW CHAPTERS added. I hope you enjoy them. Thank you BETA READER for your help.
1. Chapter 1

**Planning a Wedding**

Vicki tried to whistle as she left the agency while Henry whistled a merry tune that vaguely sounded like 'Greensleeves.' She gave up and said, "Where are we going to live?"

Henry stopped whistling and said, "I own several rental properties in the city, we can use one of them."

Vicki's mouth hung open as she said, "You, a landlord?" She stopped walking, tilted her head and said, "Yeah that figures."

Henry spoke, "Yes I'm a 'landlord'. The last two centuries with all its record keeping and taxes, I had to find a way to earn, save, and have ready access to money. It's not easy getting new papers every other generation, or to keep your own name and possessions in the process. I've had the help of my friends and lovers, and it still gets harder. I'll explain how it all works later, it's a fine complicated mess that Augustus and his family keep track of for me and many of our kind."

Vicki hadn't thought much beyond the next month in years, thinking in the terms of decades and centuries numbed her mind. Pulling her thoughts back before they spun out of control she asked, "Do you have a place in mind?"

Henry spoke eagerly, "Actually there are two that would work. My name is on the deeds, but I've never lived in them. In the 1950's a close friend had an odd sense of humor bought the one for me. In the 1990's another friend found a place she thought suited my _look."_

Vicki raised an eyebrow, "What look was that?"

Henry smiled in memory as he said, "A free spirit." He shook his head thinking of the hot nights spent with that special '_wild child.'_ He started speaking again, "The houses have been occupied until recently. They've both been cleaned, painted, repaired, and modernized within the last 6 months. Either one is fine. It's your pick."

Henry drove to both properties one after the other. Vicki laughed at the one until tears streamed down her face. At the other she wandered from room to room looking at the wall treatments, flooring, and all the windows. She didn't speak until they reached the five star hotel where they were staying.

Henry sat patiently for over an hour while Vicki paced back and forth either giggling or gazing off into the distance. Finally Henry reached the end of his tolerance and demanded, "Bloody Hell Vicki, pick one."

Vicki stopped, stood in front of him and held out her hands pulling him to his feet. She kissed his lips and asked, "Can we have a small wedding in front of the fireplace?"

Henry was prepared to agree to the choice of houses and not to answer the question at hand, "Mmm, I guess so."

Hearing the doubt and hesitancy in his voice, Vicki pushed him away saying, "Never mind. Bad idea. Erase it from your mind." She started for the bedroom.

Henry jerked her back around, "That's a perfect idea. In front of the fireplace works for me. Tell me which fireplace so I can make sure the priest is there."

Vicki winked at him, pulled herself free and said, "I'm calling Mom. It's about time I gave her some good news."

Henry moved to the bedroom door, blocking her from entering, "Call your mother in a minute. Tell me which house?"

"Awe, can't you let a girl have her fun? Which one do you think I would like better?" With that she shoved on his chest causing him to step back and she slipped by. "You know me well enough by now."

Henry started grinning and said, "You're right, I do know you." He followed close behind and watched her dial the phone.

She waited a few seconds and left a message, "Mom I have some news for you. Call me before you go to bed." She hung up the phone and looked at Henry saying, "Besides Mom, who do you want as witnesses?"

Henry raised one eyebrow and said, "Augustus and Mike, they're the only ones. The vows will be real enough, but unfortunately our marriage won't be documented anywhere but in Augustus' records."

Vicki's face clouded over as she thought about the implications of being vampire and the fact they both existed outside of the definition of reality. Speaking softly she said, "You find your priest and contact Augustus. I'll arrange for my mom and ask Mike. Can we get this all done in two weeks?"

Henry looked at her and said, "You never cease to amaze me. We can do anything you like. I'll start having our things moved into the house. It is the first house we looked at right?"

Vicki smiled, "Of course it is."

Vicki's cell started vibrating and she answered it while doing some computer shopping for flowers, candles, wine, and eatables. "Mom. Nothing's wrong. Honest. Things are going right. Want to attend a wedding? Mine. Not Mike. Henry. In two weeks. No! No shower, no presents, no dress. Come or don't come. It's not that easy. Henry and I have a house. You can stay at a hotel or at the house. No we're not taking any trips. Mom don't make it harder than it is. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Keep crying and I hang up. Mom you'll love Henry. Every woman does. I've got to go. Talk to you tomorrow night. No! No presents and don't go babbling to all my old school mates. No shower. Hanging up now." With that she closed the phone and placed it in her purse in the closet.

Henry stood in the door way listening to most of the conversation with a funny look on his face and said, "My last wedding took months of negotiations, the reception lasted three days and there was an audience listening at the door to my chambers." He walked forward saying, "Did I mention the bed sheets from the first night were hung from the balustrade?"

Vicki looked at him with a frown, "I'll have to check the history books. I don't think the intimate details were covered. Care to add more? Maybe that's what I can do with my spare time. Write a book, "_Interview with a Tudor Vampire."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Weddings Happen**

Vicki looked at the house from the drive way, smiled and said to Henry, "I love it. I can't wait to hear Mike's reaction. Mom with think I've lost my mind." She tugged on Henry's arm, "Come on, open the door. You said our stuff was put away. Let's see what it looks like furnished."

Henry turned, bent and picked her up. Carrying her, he walked up the wide front steps to the leaded glass oak framed door. Vicki squirmed in his arms and said, "You jerk. Put me down."

Henry manipulated the key from his pocket and opened the door while holding Vicki and said, "Not on your life. I've always wanted to do this. Carry my love over the threshold of my home. This is my chance and I'm not wasting it." He kicked the door shut behind him and planted a resounding kiss on her protesting lips as he set her on her feet.

She looked around the entry way glanced to her right and saw through the open door a library with walls lined in books and a fireplace with the portrait of Henry VIII. The hated sword rested on the mantel piece in its specially designed rack. Vicki nodded in approval. To her left was the most gracious living area she had ever seen. Above that fireplace hung Henry's favorite portrait of Vicki. It was the one Mike kept asking for. Vicki returned Henry's kiss and said, "This is perfect for our wedding. I'm glad we'll have the first three nights here to ourselves."

Just as Vicki completed the sentence the door bell rang. Henry looked at her, shrugged and went to answer the door. He saw a shorter, older version of Vicki standing there with a look of wonder. He opened the door saying, "Mrs. Nelson?"

She pushed her way forward while saying, "You must be Henry. This house is amazing. So unlike my daughter. I can't imagine what she must be thinking to pick a place like this. I hope it's not inconvenient, but I wanted to get here early. We've got so much to do." She looked back over her shoulder and yelled, "This is the place. Henry, can you bring in some things I brought for you and Victoria?" She then marched on into the foyer calling out, "Victoria? I came early. I have everything you need. Where are you? What were you thinking? A house this big? And since when did you like this kind of thing?"

As soon as Vicki heard her mother's voice she ran to the library and closed the door, willing her mother to go away.

Henry came back in loaded with several bags. The taxi driver following Henry was equally loaded down. They both dropped their piles by the door and the taxi driver held out his hand. Mrs. Nelson shrugged at Henry and then opened her purse to look for money. Henry sighed and handed the driver money including a hefty tip. Mrs. Nelson said a thank you and asked, "Victoria's here isn't she?"

Henry listened and heard Vicki's heart beating rapidly in the library. "Yes, she's here. Excuse me, I'll get her." He gestured to the living room and said, "Please make yourself comfortable." He then went into the library and found Vicki pounding on a pillow. He grasped her fists and kissed her brow, "Stop. You knew she was coming. Get a grip and go face her like a big girl."

Vicki pulled her hands away, "Fat lot you know about it. She never approves of me. Mostly she's embarrassed by what I do. I never do enough. I never call enough. I don't visit." Vicki ran her hand through her hair and added, "Go vamp her. Charm her into leaving."

Henry took her hand and kissed the palm saying, "I'll charm her, but I won't vamp her and I most certainly will not make her leave." He nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her ear, "You're going to go out there and be the daughter I know you want to be. You can do this for the next few nights."

Vicki pulled away saying, "No I can't. I can love her from a distance, but not close up. You don't know anything about her and me."

Henry's eyes darkened and he spoke as a parent, "Go out there and greet your mother. You can tell me everything later. For now, be polite."

Vicki felt Henry's power pulling at her, "Stop vamping me. Oh, all right." She turned, pasted a smile on her face and threatened, "We'll talk later."

Vicki went into the living room and found Marjory studying the picture over the fireplace and said, "Hi Mom," then submitted quietly to the hug. Vicki's vampire rose in hunger as she felt her mother's blood pulsing so close to her lips. Vicki stepped back and added another item to her list of things she planned to _discuss_ with Henry. Vicki spoke quickly to hide the discomfort she felt whenever her mother hugged her, "So you like the painting Henry did of me?"

Marjory looked at the daughter she didn't understand and said, "I don't know. It makes me think." She looked at Vicki for a long time before saying, "I can tell he loves you by the way he painted the picture."

Henry spoke from the doorway, "I'm gratified to know you can see that in the picture Mrs. Nelson. I took my time trying to get everything just right on that painting."

Marjory looked at his smile, the sparkling blue eyes and felt her heart do flips. She said breathlessly, batting her eyelashes, "Please call me Marjory."

Vicki looked from her mother to Henry then walked to his side whispering, "Put a lid on it. I said, charm not seduce." Out loud she said, "Mom, this is Henry Fitzroy."

Marjory said impatiently, not wanting to take her eyes off the beautiful man standing before her, "I know. He opened the door for me. How did you manage to find someone like him? You being blind and all."

Vicki's eyes blazed as she mouthed to Henry, "I told you so." Then said, "I'm not blind and _he_ found _me_ in the park one night."

Marjory tore her eyes from Henry's face, "What were you doing in the park? Especially after dark. You know you can't see after dark."

Vicki's muscles tightened under Henry's hand. He started speaking before Vicki could wind up for the fight, "Marjory, let me show you to your room. I know you would like to freshen-up before we go out for dinner."

Marjory smiled at Henry and said, "Please." She placed her hand in the bend of his elbow and frowned at Vicki saying, "He's a perfect gentleman. I wish you had learned manners like his."

Vicki pasted a sick smile on her face, "Perhaps he'll teach me. I'll see you two later. I'm going out to kill things."

Henry yelled, "Victoria, wait," as the front door slammed.

Marjory looked at Henry and said, "See what I've had to put up with? I wish you luck."

Henry said, "I'm sure she was a handful. Let me show you to your room." As they walked up the stairs, Henry changed his mind about the room assigned to Marjory. It would be the one across from his and Vicki's, not the one on the third floor as planned. Marjory's breathing and irregular heart beat warned Henry any added effort would be too much for her. He made a mental note to tell Vicki what he suspected.

Vicki stood in the middle of the road trying to figure out which way to go as Henry came out the door. She heard his sub vocalization and stopped turning in circles to listen as he said, "Come here love."

She walked slowly back to his open arms and buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. "It never changes. No matter what, she always makes me feel less than I am." Shaking she added, "Why can't she stop?"

Henry held her close to his chest rubbing his chin against her ear, "I don't know." He lifted her head and looked into her eyes, "What ever happens, I do know that I'm here for you." She held on as though her very life depended on it.

She made a laughing noise and said, "Even for a vampire, you may have bitten off more than you can swallow by linking up with me and my mom."

Henry looked up into the night sky and thought, "_I'll need to tell her. There aren't many days left in Marjory's life. Vicki needs to make peace with her mother soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Soon Now**

Henry called Augustus to beg a favor as Vicki and Marjory got ready to go to dinner. "I need your help. Yes the wedding is still on for the 21st but Vicki's mother came early. I need a housekeeper and some food in the house tonight. I don't care how you get it done, but it must happen. You can do it, I have complete faith in your skills. Call me with the name of the housekeeper before we get back from dinner. Marjory needs to be cared for while Vicki and I rest. Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

Vicki overheard part of the conversation while she was getting ready to face her mother again, "Good thinking Henry. How do you do it?"

Henry winked at Vicki and said, "I've run households before. Playing lazy lord of the manor gets easier over time." He laughed and added, "This, however, is a first. I've never had a lazy lady of the manor before." He held the bedroom door open for Vicki then whispered in her ear, "Use your vampire skills to really listen and look at _all _of your mother."

Vicki looked puzzled but obeyed his request and before he could knock on Marjory's door she heard and felt what Henry had. Marjory's heart was failing. The medications she had been taking for years were no longer producing the desired effects. When Marjory opened the door, Vicki really looked at her mother for the first time in years without her faulty vision clouding the view. Marjory's lips were bluish and pursed and as she breathed, neck muscles contracted. Her mother's ankles were thicker and the skin on her arms had a transparent thin look. Vicki mentally slapped the vampire back and wondered when her mother had grown so old. Vicki mumbled, "I'll be right back," and returned to the safety of their bedroom.

Marjory shrugged and smiled at Henry saying, "She never changes. Always ashamed to be seen with me." She patted Henry's arm and said, "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Henry held Marjory's elbow as he guided her down the stairs then said, "Wait here. I'll get your daughter. She went back to get her ring. She's having a hard time getting used to wearing it."

Henry opened the door to their bedroom and saw Vicki sitting on the bed talking to a flickering light. He felt relieved to know that Elemental was listening to Vicki. Henry had wondered where it had gotten too since the wedding plans started taking shape.

He heard Vicki whisper, "Yes you have a home here. Just don't let mom see you. It's bad enough trying to keep what Henry and I are from her. How could I ever explain you?"

Henry cleared his throat as he walked forward to take her left hand in his. As he slipped a lovely gold band with a square cut diamond on the the third finger, he said, "I meant to give this to you later but you should have it now."

Vicki stared at the ring and gently stroking it with her index finger of the right hand saying, "She's dying. I've been so wound up in myself I didn't see it before." She looked at Henry and stood, squared her shoulders and said, "I mean to be the best wife any man could ask for. You deserve the very best and I'm going to be it just like you're going to be the best husband ever. Come on Fitzroy, we have a mother to dazzle." Over her shoulder she said, "Elemental stay hidden."

Vicki ran to the door and down the stairs waving the fingers of her left hand yelling, "Mom look at my ring. He's the perfect man for me." She gave her mother a quick hug adding, "I'm so glad you came early, now you can help me get ready."

Marjory looked severe and said, "What did you do with my Victoria?" Then she grabbed the waving fingers and studied the ring, "Where did he get the money to pay for something like this? And why do you need a house this big?"

Vicki gave her mother another hug and said, "Don't ever change. Henry has one more dollar than God."

Both Henry and Marjory said at the same time, "Victoria, watch your mouth."

Henry helped them with their coats and drove them to a restaurant across town as Marjory started commenting about finding something closer. While they drove she talked about friends, presents, dresses and honeymoons. Vicki and Henry kept quiet, allowing her to ramble.

Marjory enjoyed the meal and didn't notice that her daughter and Henry drank little and ate even less. She insisted on containers to carry the left overs back home saying there was at least two more meals there.

They were getting into the car to go home when his cell vibrated and he answered it with a few short words, "Maddy. Good. A week. Delivered and put away. Great. Thanks. I owe you. Next book dedicated to you? Fine. Good night. See you on the 21st." He slipped the phone back into his pocket and gave Vicki a quick nod and wink.

Henry managed to give Vicki all the information she needed while talking to her mother saying, "Marjory, Vicki and I will be getting up before dawn tomorrow and we'll be gone until after sunset. Maddy, our housekeeper, will be there to help you with anything you might need."

Marjory pouted a little and said, "I was hoping to spend the day going over wedding plans and shopping. What am I to do?"

Vicki thought for a moment then said, "Write down the family history. You've been meaning to and if you don't do it, all the family stuff will be lost forever. You know, the stories great grandma used to tell about coming here and the ones about the old country." Marjory started to shake her head no when Vicki added, "Please."

Marjory wiped a tear away and said, "This is the first time you ever showed any interest in me or my family."

Vicki tried not to look annoyed and said, "It wasn't the right time before. Now it is. Write it down. You can use the computer or pen and paper."

Marjory smiled saying, "Do you have the latest updates for word processing? I've been hoping for a chance to try it. The computers at work are almost five years out of date."

Henry spoke up, "Vicki has the latest version and an extra large monitor."

Vicki almost snarled but held back and whispered for Henry's ears alone, "I'll need a half hour to password protect some documents. You keep mom busy."

Henry pulled onto their street and drove toward the house as Marjory said, "Are you sure you want to live here?"

Neither answered the question as car doors were opened. Henry escorted his two women up the steps and started to unlock the door as it was opened by an efficient looking woman saying, "Welcome home Henry, Vicki, and Mrs. Nelson."

Henry said, "Thank you Maddy. I'm sorry you had to cut your day off short, but with Mrs. Nelson coming early and the hectic day Vicki and I have planned, we needed your services."

Maddy smiled and took their coats saying, "That's all right. I'll have plenty of time after the wedding. Mr. Augustus will be coming earlier too."

Marjory looked a little uncertain as she looked around the entry and asked, "Where are all the things I brought?"

Maddy said, "I took the liberty of placing them on the table in the library since they looked like presents."

Vicki looked straight at her mother raising an eyebrow saying, "Presents?"

Marjory became defiant saying, "Yes, presents. From _my_ friends for you. They owe me. Years of showers, weddings, graduations, births. It's _my_ turn."

Vicki looked away, "Mom that's not how it works. Besides Henry and I don't need anything."

Marjory stamped a foot and said, "It most certainly _is_ how it works. I wanted to surprise you with a shower. I've planned and dreamed for years wanting to show you off to everyone."

Vicki looked astounded, "What are you talking about? You have been _ashamed_ of me for years. My friends were never welcome in our house. My choices in boyfriends, schools, career were not what you wanted or expected from me."

Marjory hung her head, "I was never ashamed of you. It was me. The house was never clean enough, or good enough, the rooms needed painting, the front door needed to be fixed. The tile on the kitchen floor was worn and chipped. I didn't have enough money for fancy clothes or food. I was ashamed I couldn't give you more. I was ashamed of myself for being divorced."

Henry looked from mother to daughter, pleased that they were finally talking, and walked quietly from the room motioning for Maddy to follow.

Vicki cried out, "Don't you know that never meant anything to me! All I ever wanted was to be accepted for what I am. I didn't have many friends in school and those I did have always wondered why they couldn't come to my house." She looked around and her eyes saw the lovely things Henry had chosen for their house and said, "These things are nice, but having you and Henry here are what makes it my home."

Marjory straightened her shoulders, nodded and said, "Let's call Henry and open your presents. I'll write your stories and thank you notes. All you'll have to do is sign them." She took a deep breath and called out, "Henry come here and help your bride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Day**

Marjory looked at the opened gifts with a satisfied smile on her face saying, "Well I must admit the girls all did well by me." She glanced over to Vicki and corrected, "I mean by you and Henry. They gave you such nice things." Marjory's eyes kept traveling back to a complete bath set – rugs, seat cover, shower curtain and plush towels that all matched.

Vicki got the message and said, "Why don't you keep the bath set. Henry has already coordinated everything here and it won't fit in."

Marjory pulled a towel toward her and rubbed her hand over it saying, "No, I couldn't take it."

Henry stood up and placed the complete set in Vicki's mother's lap, "Take them home and use them. When Vicki and I come to visit we can enjoy them there."

Marjory's eyes gleamed. Everything she had bought for their home while Vicki was growing up was on sale and rarely matched anything else. She pushed the stuff aside, stood, nodded at Vicki and gave Henry a big hug while saying, "That's so generous of you Henry, to give away your wedding presents."

Vicki let the unintended slight go by. After years of living with her, Vicki understood her mother.

Henry was about to say who's idea it was when Vicki started speaking, "Well mom tomorrow night's the ceremony."

Marjory asked, "Why can't you be married back home at a decent hour? I wanted to invite my friends. What's all the rush about? Are you in trouble?"

Vicki's temper, worn thin by constant contact with a human that just happened to be her mother snapped, "I've told you. I'm not pregnant. I wanted to be married in front of that fireplace." Vicki pointed to the fireplace in the living room and added, "It's my wedding and it's going to be the way I want it."

Henry cleared his throat and was about to speak when both women shouted at him, "Stay out of it!" Henry took his cue and left.

Marjory started in for real now, "You! _You_ want. You'll live the way _you_ want. Do what _you_ want. What about me? What about what I want? You're so smart. I know you moved to the city just to get away from me." Marjory started breathing heavy and turned dusky.

Vicki called out, "Mom!" Steading her as she swayed, " Henry, I need you."

He came back, looked at both women and saw Vicki's mother wheezing and turning blue. Henry placed a hand on Marjory's forehead, used his deepest vampire powers of persuasion and willed Marjory to sleep. With all the stress gone, Marjory's heart slowed and her breathing eased.

Vicki looked from her mother to Henry saying, "It always comes down to the same thing. I abandoned her to live my own life. If I'd stayed home we would have killed each other. I had to save us both by leaving. You understand that don't you?"

Henry thought of his own overpowering father and said, "More than you know." He bent down and picked up Marjory saying, "She'll sleep until dawn." Henry carried her up the stairs as Vicki hurried ahead to open Marjory's bedroom door. Henry lay her gently on the bed and said, "You don't need my help undressing her." With that he made a hasty retreat.

Elemental started flickering above the headboard as Vicki got her mother undressed and into a nightgown before covering her. She looked at Elemental and paid attention to the buzzing, nodded and said, "Thank you. I know you'll watch over her tomorrow and keep her from harm." Vicki shut the door wondering what Elemental was. Now it even promised to make sure her mother stayed calm.

She stopped at the top of the stairs listening for Henry and heard him in the library. Following the sound and saw that he had cleaned up the mess from opening presents and was seated at the desk writing notes of thanks. His handwriting was beautiful and in the corner of each note was a small sketch of the gift with just a hint of Vicki's face smiling.

Vicki picked up each note, read the words and looked at the sketch. She gazed at him shaking her head.

He looked up and said, "What? Is something wrong with them?"

Vicki set the one she held back on the desk and said, "They're perfect. Mom will dine out for months on the story of her marvelous son-in-law. You've managed to conquer another woman's heart. Why did I resist you for so long?"

Henry's eyes darkened and as he smiled, fangs reflected the study light, "You're the only one that ever resisted my charm. That's one of the many things that intrigued me about you." He got up and walked around the desk asking, "How's your mother?"

Vicki wrapped her arms around him saying, "She didn't wake up while I got her ready for bed and Elemental said it would watch over her day and night." Lightly kissing his smile she added, "After tomorrow it's the wedding. I wish it were now."

Henry said, "It'll be here soon enough – tomorrow Augustus comes. He will keep your mother amused with stories. I've clued him in."

Vicki started laughing, "I can't wait for Mike to see this house." She felt the vampire hunger rise and said, "We need to feed tonight and tomorrow. Why don't you go now and I'll go when you get back."

Henry shook his head no, "There are things about the city I don't like right now. We stay together. We can find places close to home for dinner." He told her his ideas for places to feed tonight and tomorrow. Vicki agreed with the plans and got ready to go out.

Marjory and Maddy discussed arrangements for flowers, food, and guests. Maddy let Marjory think she was in charge while following the plans Vicki and Henry had outlined. Maddy was relieved when her Uncle Augustus arrived. He managed, in a few minutes, to distract Marjory and kept her amused until Vicki and Henry joined them in the early evening.

Vicki pulled her mother aside and asked, "What did you get done while Henry and I were working?"

Marjory said with a huff, "Until Augustus came, Maddy argued with everyone of my ideas. She's impossible. Why do you and Henry put up with her is what I want to know?"

Vicki thinking fast said, "This is a temporary job until she can get her own business established but we haven't seen any problem with her work. Then again we don't ask for much."

Marjory said, "Well I hope she handles customers better than she handled my wishes."

Vicki shrugged and said nothing as she heard Henry's laughter while he talked with Augustus.

The evening went well and they managed to slip out for another quick meal while Marjory and Augustus discussed the joys of raising children.

Vicki lay in bed with her eyes glued to Henry's still sleeping form. She thought about how much she loved him and how much she enjoyed being vampire at his side.

Slowly his blue eyes opened, focused on her and he smiled with his entire being. His face glowed with his love for her.

"Please," she said in a soft loving tone, "Never stop looking at me like that. I can see your love for me in your eyes. I can feel your love for me in my heart."

"I won't." He kissed her with all his passion as a man and vampire. She kissed back with that same passion. They lingered in bed until he said, "Come on love, it's time to get dressed, greet our guests and get married."

They dressed quickly. She in an ivory gown of another century and he in a suit matching the same period. They stood at the top of the stairs until she saw Mike getting out of his car and watched as he could barely stand because he was laughing so hard. Vicki and Henry smiled at each other as they went out to greet their final guest.

Mike had tears rolling down his cheeks as he held out his arms to hug Vicki then shake hands with Henry. He stepped back and said, "You two even dressed the part."

Henry raised a regal eyebrow asking, "I beg your pardon, what are you talking about?"

Mike still laughing and wiping tears said, "How did you manage this?"

Vicki smiled at Henry, "See, I knew he would get the joke. It was all an accident. Then when I saw the possibilities I couldn't stop myself."

Mike looked around him and saw a small neat street that had no outlet. At the very end was a black wrought iron fence with a city sign that read "DEAD END." Behind the fence was an old cemetery with huge monuments. And the house on the right that proved to be theirs, was a moderate sized mansion with three stories, lattice work, turrets, a widow's walk, tall narrow windows and a wraparound porch. Vicki was wore a nineteenth century dress, and Henry black suit with ivory vest that matched the period.

Henry sighed, "Mike, please say it and get it over with so that we can have the ceremony in peace."

Mike took a deep breath, bowed to both and said, "Here's to Vampire Vicki and her Vintage Victorian Vista."

They linked arms and the trio walked up the steps and into the warmth. The old priest, a friend of Henry's for decades, waited in front of the fireplace with an open book in hand. Marjory, dressed in pale green was on the left, and Augustus was standing tall was on the right. Mike kissed Vicki, shook Henry's hand again then took one step back. Maddy stood in the doorway watching as the priest spoke. In the fireplace, if one were to look closely, a single coal glowed a deep red then flickered to blue, green, gold and back again.

**Their Day Part II**

Marjory stood in silence, studying each one present as the retired priest called Andrew spoke in Latin. Henry listened closely to the sound of musical language, absorbing the meaning of every word of faith, love and loyalty. Her daughter gazed both at Henry and the touch of flickering color in the fireplace with the look of a dreamer getting her every wish. Mr. Augustus had the look of a proud parent approving of his children's actions. Mike appeared to follow the spoken words and responded in kind when ever there was a pause.

Marjory had hoped for years that Vicki would settle down with Mike because he would have given her many grandchildren to love her. This was not the kind of wedding she had dreamed for her daughter but he had no choice now but to set her dreams aside. Her attention was called back to the moment when the old priest said in English, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Henry Fitzroy. The couple were surrounded by their friends and family as kisses hugs and best wishes were exchanged. They all turned in awe as mini fireworks exploded safely on the fireplace grate.

Maddy opened the double doors to the dining room and the great wedding cake was displayed for all to see and enjoy. Henry raised an eyebrow to Augustus in question, to which Augustus replied, "Maddy and Marjory got together on this and I gave the go ahead. It won't kill you to eat a little cake. Marjory needed to have control over something."

Next to the cake was the sword from under his father's portrait with white ribbons and fresh flowers woven around the hilt. Augustus added, "I know what that sword has done recently, but Marjory thought it had some special meaning for you and Vicki. I had your priest friend bless it before letting it be placed on the table."

Vicki's vampire hearing picked up on Augustus' words about the sword and felt relief. Maybe if they shared in the use of it for something loving she would feel better about having it around. Vicki walked around the table, counting the place settings and looked at Maddy saying, "We need one more setting for you." Marjory was about to make a cutting remark, shook her self and joined Maddy at the sideboard to gather the place setting. When everything was rearranged, Vicki nodded and called over to Henry, Mike, Father Andrew, and Augustus and they all sat down to a simple but elegant meal that had been delivered earlier in the day.

When the meal was finished, Vicki stood and beamed at Henry saying, "Help me cut the cake." Henry stood behind and slightly to the right of Vicki, his arms came around hers and his long fingers closed over the top of hers so that four hands held the sword securely. She let him guide the blade is slow even cuts. When the first two pieces were free, the sword was laid aside. They each picked up a very small piece of cake and tenderly fed it to the other, then leaned forward to kiss the icing from each others lips.

Marjory looked at Mike saying, "Henry should have smashed the cake on Vicki's nose."

Mike looked back and said, "You don't know your daughter very well if you think she would allow anything like that to go unavenged. Trust me the fight, would not have been pretty. They did it with class. It's going to be interesting watching them grow as a couple."

The guests moved forward and accepted pieces of cake and glasses of a soft white wine that went well with sweets. Soft music came from the sound system and everyone enjoyed the mellow feeling as stories were told. As evening shifted into night, Father Andrew and Mike left, wishing the happy couple well. A few minutes later Augustus went up to is room. Maddy and Marjory cleared up the table and put food away. Maddy then excused herself and went to the housekeeper's quarters.

Henry and Vicki were sitting side by side in front of the fireplace watching the continuing light show that Elemental provided. Marjory cleared her throat and the couple turned to look at her as she said, "Which one of you plans on telling me the truth?" Henry and Vicki looked stunned for a moment thinking that they had pulled it off while Marjory continued speaking, "Vicki, I carried you under my heart for nine months and watched you grow for 31 years. You can't fool me for long."

Vicki closed her eyes for a minute then whispered to Henry, "You tell her. Then vamp her into forgetting." Out loud she said, "Henry, talk to mom, I need to get out of this dress." She stood and said to her mother, "Why can't you ever accept things at face value?"

Henry stood when Vicki stood and came to Marjory's side. He led her to the spot where Vicki had so recently been sitting and bowed for her to sit. Henry joined her and they both watched the fire slowly die down. Henry started speaking, "I love Vicki and she loves me. Together we made choices that will affect our lives forever. We can't live in the daylight abut the night belongs to us."

Marjory frowned trying to make sense of the words then said, "There's more isn't there."

Henry nodded, "There's more and it's not for you to know. The only thing we can give you is the knowledge that our love is true, honest, and lasting. We'll be there for each other and when you need us we'll be there for you, if only in the night."

Marjory's face turned dark as she said, "I want the truth."

Henry shook his head, "No you don't. Accept what is given. For once in your life accept what your daughter can give you and be grateful. I'll be at her side and I give you my word I'll be a son to you."

Marjory looked as though she had been slapped and mumbled, "What about grandchildren?"

Henry said, "There will never be any. I can't father children."

Marjory let out a little sob, "Vicki always does something to spoil my dreams. Even grandchildren."

Henry, finally having had enough of this woman, spoke harshly, "Having children is not about the parents. I know what it is like to have a parent always demanding what _he_ wanted rather than what _I_ wanted. Vicki's beyond your reach now and she will live her life the way she wants. Vicki and I have chosen to spend the rest of our lives together creating our own future. It doesn't matter to us that there will be no children and frankly it's none of your business." He watched Elemental drift up the stairs heading toward Vicki. He started speaking again as vampire, "Marjory, you will go home tomorrow happy for your daughter and son-in-law. The house, the wedding, the day was all that you hoped it would be. In the future every time you talk with Vicki you will hold back your cutting remarks. You are proud of her and what she has done with her life."

Marjory sat quietly for a long time then said, "Be a good son and help me up the stairs. I love your home and I know you and my daughter will be very happy together. Tell Vicki I'll call tomorrow night after I get home. Maddy said she'll help me pack in the morning and get to the train."

Henry held her steady up the steps and into her her room. He then joined Vicki in theirs and hung his suit next to Vicki's wedding dress and went into the very small inner room that was their daylight sanctuary. Henry found Vicki already under the fine sheets and got in beside her. Vicki asked, "Did you tell her about us being vampire?"

Henry stroked her cheek, let his hand travel down her soft neck and rested on the roundness of her breast. He said, "No. I gave her very little about us. Only our love and a promise that we would be good to her. I sent her home with the memory of a happy time visiting us and a perfect wedding."

Vicki let her thumb linger on dent in his chin before stroking the fine hair on his chest, "Thank you for understanding my sometimes difficult mother."

He pulled her closer as morning came. Elemental gave one more unseen explosion of color over their heads before drifting to the ceiling. In a few hours it would be needed to guide Marjory safely home.

_This then ends the story of the wedding. _

_Their future is a mystery to me along with what is happening in the world of Vindictus. Only time will tell if their stories find the way to the keyboard._

_Forever and Always:_

_RealTears_


End file.
